College mess
by Shokkafan778
Summary: Forget about my other stories okay. Kyoya and Nile are going to college together. Someone else will also be going to that same college. Pairings: Kyoya/Nile Kyoya/Ryugga Nile/Ryugga
1. Chapter 1

College mess chapter 1

Forget about my other stories okay. Kyoya and Nile are going to college together. Someone else will also be going to that same college. Pairings: Kyoya/Nile Kyoya/Ryugga Nile/Ryugga

Kyoya was hastily packing his clothes in his green carry on deciding what to take to college and what would be thrown out. He decided that the rest of the gang can fight over his WII and Xbox. Any way Kyoya was going to be 75 miles away from his circus friends. He was heading with Nile to Hiroshi University.

Kyoya had always thought of Nile as more than a friend. He didn't know if Nile feels the same way but if he could spend time with Nile maybe he would like him as well .Hey it might be a stretch but it might happen.

Outside there was an angry beeping downstairs he then heard his phone. Kyoya already knew who the one down stairs was. Kyoya lazily slung his bags over his shoulder, started walking then he took one last look at his now barren room. He locked the door. When he reached the car Nile was on the driver's side popping the trunk. Kyoya threw his bags in and sat in the passenger's seat. Nile's car was neon green Ferrari.

''Hello'' Kyoya greeted the already annoyed Nile.

''Kyoya I told you to be ready at five'' Nile said glancing at his watch seeing that it was six forty five. 'That's almost two hours late''

Kyoya gave an apology look as he asked Nile with his eyes if he could drive. Nile noticed what he was asking for. ''Oh no Kyoya you got you license suspended for driving drunk. So you are not driving my car anywhere''. Kyoya knew that was not the end of that conversation.

Kyoya gave up he loved how cute Nile looked when he was mad. Or In any other mood that Nile was in. He just wanted to get a bed and Fuck him. But he couldn't he knew that Nile hasn't had sex with anyone.

Nile stepped on the gas and they both knew the road trip ahead was going to be a long one.

''So how'd Demure feel when you left''

''Like he was going to die I left him alone and you left Benkie. ''

''Yeah I know I kind of feel bad for him'' Kyoya was actually sad leaving Demure with Benkie the two don't make a great pair. Benkie always tries to suffocate Demure.

''Kyoya do you think we'll be stuck in the same dorm'' Nile asked as the two were heading into a tunnel.

Kyoya had prayed that they would get stuck as dorm mates. The schools only policy is not to get anyone pregnant. Kyoya could avoid that.

''Nile, buddy that would be awesome if we got the same dorm we could get drunk all the time. . By the way what classes are you going to take? ''

''Kyoya I'll be taking chemistry, geology and Algebra'' Kyoya knew Nile was smarter than him but he didn't know Nile was taking all the high classes. That means the only periods they would have together are gym and lunch. That's a bummer Kyoya thought to himself he wanted to have more time to spend with Nile. They stopped at a drive through after they ordered Nile had settled for a club and a soda. Kyoya had ordered two big macs with French fries and a large soda. Nile finished quickly and got back to driving.

3days later.

The teens could see campus. The Dorms were in as building to the left the classes were spread out. There were even restaurants and sport grounds.

The first thing the two did was run to the guidance office to see what rooms they were assigned to. The Dorm adviser was a scrawny lady with red lip stip.

''Yes may I help you'' she said in a squeaky voice .

''Yeah my name is Kyoya and he's Nile we would like to know what room we were both in.''

Kyoya said as he was expecting to hear that they would be in the same room.

''Nile you are in room 308 and Kyoya you are in the room 316.''

Kyoya felt as if someone had shot him in the heart. Nile on the other hand wasn't even fazed. Kyoya and Nile headed out they got the rest of their baggage and went to the Dorm. The inside of the building had trophy cases full of academic and sport awards. The walls were painted green each door had a number and there were two keys on the handle. Nile and Kyoya said their goodbyes. Nile headed to his room to see that only one key was on the knob. He guessed that his roommate was in the room already. Nile entered the room to see a boy with white hair and a streak of red. The teen had golden eyes that of a wild animals. It strangely reminded him of Kyoya's eyes. Nile even felt like his eyes were ripping him in half.

Roommates hot Ryugga thought to himself as he saw the other teen unpack his bags and promptly placed his clothes in drawers by his bed.

''Hey my name is Nile'' Nile said as he greeted his fellow classmate to show politeness.

The other teen just nodded.

Great it's another Kyoya all over again. Nile could deal with the silence sooner or later he would get the other to talk.

Kyoya also saw only one key remaining on the knob. He opened the door to see a nerdy looking boy who was righting in a notebook.

''Hey I'm Kyoya'

'Hello my name is Alfred. ''

Kyoya threw his bags on his bed and decided to go see how Nile's doing.

Well isn't Kyoya going to get a lovely surprise? I just got this idea and I will be updating as soon as I can .


	2. Chapter 2

College mess chapter 2

Kyoya walked through the green never ending hallway as he saw a door with the number 308 on it. Kyoya hesitated at first but knocked and a teen with duo hair colors opened the door. Nile looked like he was pissed. Kyoya's guess was that he had, had a difficult time with something or someone. Kyoya didn't want to pry but he wanted to know.

''What's with the attitude '' Kyoya asked as he knew he was going to get an answer.

''Roommate'' Nile leaned so that Kyoya could see who he was talking about. When the teen saw who it was, he immediately took Nile by the hand and closed the door.

Inside the room Ryugga also got a good look of Kyoya . His EX was going to the same college as he was and his roomie. His roomie what a fine ass on that Ryugga thought to himself. This is going to be an eventful year.

Outside in the hallway Kyoya grabbing the handle of the door and making sure the door is closed. 'Kyoya what's up with you '' Nile said as he was massaging his wrist since Kyoya held him tight. ''Sorry but you dorm mate and I well we used to be an item if you get my drift''. Nile had a smirk on his face now .'Now I know how he reminds me of you'' Nile said trying to hold back the laughter that is bottled in.'' Nile that's not funny, we kinda went to the last branch together'',Kyoya said as he had beats of sweat on his forehead.

Nile didn't really know a lot on the subject about sex. After a while he got what Kyoya was saying.

''Didn't know, but uh now I get it. So basically you two had moments together'' Nile was still confused after some time Kyoya had spilled a lot about his past including 'partners' but he didn't know about the white haired teen. Nile saw that Kyoya actually looked like he was intimidated by the other teen. Nile decided it would be best if he found out about what happened and as for Kyoya he had to get his mind off of his EX.

''Kyoya what did you want'' The question seemed to con fuse Kyoya but then he remembered ''Oh yeah you want to get our schedules''

''Sure''

Nile and Kyoya walked out of the dorm facility and walked into campus. There was a smell of pimple cream and coffee. There were teachers and college students rushing to get places. A group had approached the two.

''Hello fresh men I'm Zachery and I'm the president of the inviting crew. What's your name and your phone number'' He bowed and took Nile's hand. Kyoya got the sudden urge to kill this guy.

''I'm Nile and my phone number is none of your business'' Nile said as he took back his hand.

''Well aren't you fun, bet you have the time of your life on the bed'' Zachery arched his arm as he ignored Kyoya.

''Look bud you leave my pal alone. If he doesn't want to give you his phone number he won't give you his phone number' 'Kyoya said as he clenched his fists, ready to smash Zachery's head in.  
On that note Zachery decided he didn't want to die just yet. He walked away, Kyoya en clenched his fists and relaxed.

''Kyoya thanks but I could've handled him myself'' Nile said as he appreciated what Kyoya did but thought he cared way too much for friends.

''Just making sure you can handle yourself''

Nile just rolled his eyes at that comment and started walking to the office. Kyoya followed . This time a man with framed glasses was at the desk.

''May we get our schedules'' Nile asked politely.

''Of course names please ''the man said as he got a folder.

''Kyoya and Nile '' They said.

''Okay here are you classes for the semester.''

Both went outside and compared their schedules.

Kyoya was heartbroken the only period they would have together is lunch and P.E.

Nile had all the high classes while Kyoya was taking regular classes. They both walked to the dorm. Before Nile could walk into his room Kyoya grabbed him by the hand and brought him close' 'If he hurts you in any way, tell me''Kyoya was serious.

''Don't worry it's not like he's a criminal'' Nile said as walked into the room. Inside Ryugga laid on his bed balancing a pencil on his nose he didn't even say a word.

''Well I know about your past with Kyoya so you don't have to be so quiet'' Nile said as he was on his bed looking at his schedule.

Nile wasn't paying attention Ryugga got up from his bed and slowly locked the door then made his way to Nile.

''You and Kyoya are you ''

''Nah me and Kyoya are friends that's all'' Nile interrupted.

''Good''

Nile was surprised to the reply he looked up and Ryugga was there. Ryugga grabbed Nile by the throat and forcefully kissed him. Nile was wide eyed now he knew what Kyoya meant.


	3. Chapter 3

College mess 3

Nile now knew what Kyoya meant.

Ryugga's kiss was passionate yet rough and since Nile was new to anything sexual he didn't know what was happening. Even thought Ryugga was a guy that Nile had just met he felt safe. The kiss soon ended with both teens panting as they both needed air. Nile didn't know why but he kind of liked the kiss. Ryugga liked the taste of the younger lips he couldn't explain it. He tasted exotic.

Ryugga pushed back and he was on top of Nile .

The door swung open to reveal the face of a very surprised Kyoya.

''What the hell'' Kyoya yelled loud enough to surprise the two. Ryugga got off of Nile and Nile sat up. Kyoya got into the room and shoved Ryugga .

''Are you okay'' Kyoya said as he was inspecting Nile for any injuries.

Nile was panicking inside sure it wasn't his first kiss but Kyoya was like a big brother. This is embarrassing.

''You bastard don't you even dare lay a finger on him'' Kyoya threatened ''or I will''.

''What are you going to do you haven't marked him'' Ryugga said as he walked to Nile's side. Ryugga bent down and gently bit down on Nile's neck.

''Hey ow that hurts'' Nile said as he patted the mark. Nile didn't know why Ryugga had just bitten him.

To be continued sorry for the short update . When the school I finished I promise I'll update more and finish my other story Egypt secret.


	4. Chapter 4

College mess4

Kyoya got Nile's wrist and pulled out the room to the nearest restroom. Kyoya made sure no one was in any of the three stalls. He locked the door and looked at Nile.

''Nile did Ryugga touch you in any way'' Kyoya said while he was scanning Nile for any injuries.

''No Kyoya I told you I can take care of myself'' Nile turned to the side and pouted thinking how Kyoya didn't think much of him. Kyoya put his hands to his side then uncontrollably he leaned forward causing both teens lips to collide. Nile was surprised he had only thought of Kyoya as an older brother. Kyoya dreamed of this moment for a long time.

Kyoya had actually practiced in his dorm when Alfred wasn't around with his pillow. Nile pulled away much to Kyoya's disappointment.

''Kyoya not you too' 'Nile said completely confused why his best friend and his dorm mate just kissed him. Nile paced back and forth trying to understand what's happening.

''Nile'' Kyoya asked as he saw his pal looking angry and confused.

''Either both of you are crazy and you uh you like me'' Nile said interrupting Kyoya.

Kyoya couldn't help but blush and look down from embarrassment. Nile may not know a lot about mature content but he knew when Kyoya was hiding something. Nile now knew what the kiss was about.

''Kyoya do you uh do you like me'' Nile said as he and Kyoya's eyes met.

'' Nile I don't like you I uh love you'' Kyoya said as he cupped Nile's chin in his hands. Both teens stared at each other's eyes. Icy blue meeting lively emerald eyes net at the same gaze. Kyoya took the opportunity and moved forward to his surprise Nile also leaned forward as well.

Nile's lips a tasted sweet like nectar from a flower Kyoya thought to himself.

Little to the knowledge of the new couple the dragon emperor was listening and he did not like what he was hearing. Ryugga smirked and turned and went back to his dorm not long after Kyoya and Nile exited the rest room.

''Night Kyoya'' Nile said as he walked to the dorm. Kyoya grabbed Nile's scarf and dragged him just a few inches from his face.

''Aren't you gonna give me a good night kiss'' Kyoya said Nile responded by closing the gap. After both teens entered their room they both got ready for bed and they fell asleep.

Around midnight Nile was fast asleep unaware of the golden eye watching him through the night. Ryugga thought that it was already time for some fun. Ryugga quietly got up from his bed and snuck into Nile's bed. Nile felt something rub against he woke up to find someone in the same bed as he was.

He got up and looked into golden eyes.

''What are you doing in my bed'' Nile said more demanding than questioning.

''Oh I'm sorry don't you like what you see'' Ryugga said as he took the covers off of himself.

Nile saw tanned skin and no clothes this was awkward. Nile pushed Ryugga and Ryugga grabbed onto Nile. Next thing they know Ryugga was on the floor with Nile onto of him. Nile was sitting on Ryugga's private area. A blush appeared on Nile's face as realized what position they were in.

''Aren't you naughty'' Ryugga said as he sat up and put his hands on Nile's waist. Nile was surprised when Ryugga carried him to his bed. Now Ryugga was on top of Nile. Ryugga bent down and planted a kiss on Nile's lips. Nile didn't know how but somehow Ryugga undressed Nile. Nile looked the other way trying to think of a way to end this. He didn't know what happens during sex. Ryugga started to insert a finger in and out while the other hand was playing with Nile's nipples. Nile felt weird to say the less he also felt pain when another digit was pressed against his entrance. Nile didn't know why he felt so hot .Ryugga thought that it was already time for his member to come in and play. Ryugga wasn't ghoing to thrust so hard that Nile would be ripped in half.

Ryugga didn't know why but he for some reason didn't want to hurt the younger. If it was someone else Ryugga wouldn't have thought much about being gentle. Ryugga slowly thrusted in and out slowly after a while Nile felt pleasure he didn't know why but he liked it. Nile was moaning a lot and Ryugga wanted to hear more of Nile's moans. After a while Nile had fallen asleep and Ryugga slid out of Nile. He also noticed some blood on the floor and to cover of the bed.

So sorry for the really late update I'll have the next chapter up soon. Sorry if some parts of the story were confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

College mess chapter 5

Nile woke up he vaguely remembered any events from the other night. He looked to around to see that his roommate, Ryugga, had already left. He looked to his alarm clock to see it was eight ten. Nile had to get to his first class in ten minutes not to mention his class was all the way on the other side of campus. Nile got ready and looked at the clock he had to get to his class in five minutes. Nile grabbed his supplies and got out of the dorm building.

The only person the Nile could see that he knew was the guy that hit on him.

''Um zack''

''It's Zachary but close enough what are you doing freshman class is gonna start soon'' Zachary said as he winked in Nile's direction.

This is bad if I'm late who knows how long I'll be in detention. But this guy has a motor cycle maybe if I play the right cards he can give me a lift. As long as he's not touching me its fine but if it were Kyoya he would just punch Zack and take the bike. I can't punch as hard as Kyoya so maybe if I can just ask maybe Nile thought to himself.

Man maybe if I give him a ride he owes me a favor Zachary thought .

''freshman I'll give you a ride if you'll do a favor for me''

''Oh I don't like the sound of that but I'm going to be late so uh''

''Who's your next teacher'' Zachary asked.

''I have chemistry so it's mister Lower''

''Oh if your late especially in the morning he'll eat you alive.''

''Fine you win I'm scared'' Nile finally gave up and got on the motorcycle .

''hold on tight '' Zachary said as Nile rolled his eyes.

''Fine but you can't enjoy this'' Nile said as he held on to Zachary's waist.

In a minute they were in front of the science building Nile felt a surge of relief.

''thanks see you later'' Nile said as he ran to class.

Nile got to class literally a second before the bell rang. Nile made it to see that the only seat in the class was the seat next to Ryugga. Nile sat down and nudged Ryugga ''hey what happened last night all I remembered is me screaming''.

''Oh you fainted when I kind of well when we had intercourse''

Nile turned white as he was recalling the events that took place. Then he turned red to show that he was angry.

''You are a bastard and uh why are you in this class' 'Nile asked as he was writing down notes.

''Why do you ask I'm not as dumb as I seem'', Ryugga responded as he was also taking notes,

Nile was very confused Ryugga and Kyoya are alike. Who knew he would be smart Nile thought to himself.

The class was all about introductions the teacher was a middle aged man with a bad temper. The teacher decided it was a good idea to partner up and start a project. Nile of course out of bad luck was partnered up with Ryugga. The project has to do with one's nurturing self. The teachers theory was the smarter you are the more nurturing you are. One of the students has to be a mother act and the other a father act. It was obvious that Ryugga was going to act on the father's part while Nile was stuck with the mother's act. At least in the class they weren't the only same sex pairing.

Ryugga had a wide grin on his face and stared at Nile , Nile looked away and rolled his eyes.

The class was over Nile found Kyoya talking to a few other students mainly girls. Nile didn't know why but he felt jealous.

''Nile'' Ryugga said snapping Nile out of his thoughts.

''Oh hey what do you want'' Nile asked as he was re-thinking the moment the two had.

''look about last night'' Ryugga said as Kyoya was running towards them. Nile didn't want to tell Kyoya about what happened.

''Nile how was your class and uh why are you hanging around with him'' Kyoya said the last part quiet enough so Nile was the only one to hear it.

''Well to my luck we're going to do a project together'' Nile ended with a sigh.

''So you want to meet later at your dorm.''

''Oh sure'' Nile responded both Nile and Kyoya turned to go to next period.

The school day was over and Ryugga had gotten detention from algebra. Nile opened his door then seconds later Kyoya walked in. Kyoya stared at the bed in confusion.

Nile then realized that last night was his first, involuntarily, time having sex. On a first time people bleed and since he woke up so late he didn't know it was on his covers.

''Nile what happened do you have an bruising.''

''No Kyoya something else happened'', Nile blushed and looked down.

''What do you mean something - Nile you and He!''

Sorry for the late update my next update will be probably be up on Monday. Please leave reviews they make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

College mess chapter 6

Nile was afraid that Kyoya would get suspicious and ask about the blood.

Nile thought op excuses but all would lead up to an injury and since he has no proof.

''Nile I want the truth what the hell happened'' Kyoya asked as he tugged on Nile's arm.

''Kyoya he –he raped me'' Nile said as he broke into tears.

Kyoya wanted to be Nile's first but now he can't. Kyoya took Nile into a hug, raised his chin, looked into his eyes and leaned in. Nile blushed thinking how their first kiss in the bathroom was like.

''Kyoya can you do me a favor'' Nile asked as he knew what he was going to ask was going to be weird.

'' Can you be my first my real first'' Nile asked as his emerald eyes met with blue.

Kyoya taken away by the request said' 'Of course I will'',

Nile sat on top of Kyoya he wasn't exactly sure what to do. ''Okay I can see you don't know what direction you're going in so let me help'' Kyoya said as he saw the confusion in Nile's face.

Both of them took of their clothes Nile laid on the bed back facing Kyoya Nile remembered the gentleness Ryugga used. That he didn't understand but he hoped Kyoya would be the same way.

Kyoya whispered ''It's okay'' in Nile's ear as he inserted two fingers and started a scissoring motion.

''Nile was moaned as a third digit was inserted. Kyoya lowered himself as he whispered ''Bear with the pain it won't last long.''

Nile was afraid but he trusted Kyoya he gave a faint nod. Nile aligned his dick with Nile's entrance . He inserted in one swift moan Nile cried out a hand gently clamped on his mouth. Kyoya didn't want students in the hallway hearing or complaining about the noise. Kyoya waited until he was sure Nile had adjusted to the size. Nile held on tightly to the bed sheets as Kyoya started moving in and out.

''Kyoya I uh I love you'' Nile said through a moan.

Kyoya had wanted to hear those words since the first time he had met Nile. Kyoya sped up his pace in a few thrusts he came inside Nile. Nile let out a loud moan as Kyoya pulled out both teens put on their clothes and laid down on Nile's bed staring at the ceiling. Neither had made eye contact for about 10 minutes when they both heard a key in the lock turn and the door swing open.

''Kyoya get out of my room'' Ryugga yelled.

'' No way, Ryugga, he's my guest and this is also my room too'' Nile said back as he turned to see Kyoya look down as both hands formed fists. Nile didn't like Ryugga but he forgave him for uh you know. Nile ran up to Ryugga, pushed him out the door and locked the door.

Outside kicking and lot of foul vocabulary was being said.

''Kyoya please don't start a fight'' Nile said as he was looking straight into Kyoya's eyes. Nile leaned in their lips met . Nile pulled away after a while and gave Kyoya pleading eyes. Kyoya gave in he didn't like it but Nile's pleading cuteness was just too much to bear. Nile opened the door when Ryugga was about to tackle down the door. Ryugga fell face first on the floor Nile grabbed Kyoya and pushed him through the door before Kyoya could laugh.

Kyoya was outside confused but shrugged it off and headed towards his room.

Ryugga got off the floor and stared angrily at Nile.

''What the hell are you laughing at'' Ryugga said as he threw his back pack on the other side of the room,

''You're epic fail was funny'' Nile said in an innocent tone.

Ryugga said a lot of bad words as Nile just zoned out.

All he could think of was that he and Kyoya could be more than friends. Nile decided it was time to do homework or compiti(homework) as he started his Italian homework. He finished all his home work as he keeps giving Ryugga a glance everyone in a while.

''Did you do Chemistry'' Ryugga asked.

''Yeah why you don't get something'' Nile replied.

''Year if two positive reactions make contact what kind f of release would it have '' Ryugga said as he rubbed his forehead with the end of his pencil.

''Oh your on the review the answer is it ill release unevenly as a positive need =s a negative so the power is released evenly'' Nile responded as he packed away his school supplies.

''''Thanks'' Ryugga said quietly barely audible. Nile just lay down on his bed ''you're welcome''

That's all folks I hope you liked it SO IF YOU DO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS THANKYOU.


	7. Chapter 7

College mess chapter 7

It's been a week at college and Kyoya had already asked Nile on a date. The bad part is that Zachary still hasn't asked for the favor Nile owed him. Nile was also invited to a freshman party in the main lobby tonight.

Kyoya is also going to the party so at least Nile will feel more casual.

All week Ryugga had been making jokes on how for a class assignment they had to 'play' couple and for some reason Ryugga didn't think it was pretend.

Flashback

For three weeks you and your partner will take care of a fertile egg. The main idea is to 'care' for your egg until it hatches.

''You know before the egg come the mom and dad have a sexual moment'' Ryugga said as he scanned Nile's whole body.

''Drop dead pervert'' Nile respond3ed as he turned away.

End of flash back.

Nile was getting ready for the party and with some of Kyoya's help Nile has gotten a new look he still has the markings under his eyes but he wear a golden short sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans and white shoes.

Nile was all ready when he saw Ryugga walk through the door al happy and ready to party.

''Nice new look you actually look normal '' Ryugga said as he saw that Nile was wearing something more modern. [Sorry if this offends anyone]

''Thanks I hope at the party you are so drunk that you wonder off never to be ''

''Hey sorry if I'm interrupting but Nile time to go to the party'' Kyoya said as he took Nile by the hand.

''Oh your cheating on me now what do I have to do to get you back'' Ryugga said as he took Nile by the other hand.

''No that's just for a stupid project not in real life'' Nile said he took his hand back and lead Kyoya to the front door.

''come on lets go.'' Nile said impatiently as Kyoya took his time walking to the main lobby where the party was being held.

When they arrived to the party there were already drunk dudes on the stairs going on and on about who knows what.

Kyoya was drinking with a few buddies while Nile was also hanging with some friends but he wasn't drinking.

''Speak of bad luck'' Nile said as he saw Kyoya Ryugga and Zachary approach. Nile nodded his friends as they proceeded to walk the other way.

Nile seeing Kyoya, Ryugga and Zachary completely wasted walking well wobbling towards him.

''You know you still owe me favor right'' Zachary said as slurped another beer,

''Uh I guess so ''Nile said backing away slowly.

''Okay let's play truth or dare'' Zachary slurred as he pointed to a nearby table.

Ryugga and Kyoya were on Nile's right while Zachary was on Nile's left. \

Nile's POV

They spanned a bottle on the table to see who would get t5he first truth or dare.

With my luck all the drunk douches made out their truths on me. I'll only pick truth you never know what these clown acts will dare you.

''Nile please at least do one dare'' Kyoya whined as he arched his arm around my waist.

''If I do can we call it a night and go back to our dorms'' I said looking at my cell phone that read three thirty in the morning.

''Sure'' They all agreed simultaneously.

The guys huddled up which for some reason gave me a fright. I kept wondering if the dare was going to be dirty no no no why am I thinking that, although it could be possibility they all beyond drunk.

'Nile the dare is for a whole week you have to be girl'' they said as each one had a grin on their face.

''Okay so where am I supposed to get the clothes' 'I replied since I didn't own women's clothing.

''don't worry I'll get some girls to give you a makeover'' Zachary said as he got close to my face. I backed away immediately' 'See you tomorrow then''.

Around six in the morning Ryugga came to bed but being drunk he didn't make it that far I heard him miss the bed and land on the floor.

It was Saturday so no one really had to wake up early. There was a knock on the door three girls walked in and threw Ryugga out the door. Good think there isn't a lot of people this early [for them] in the morning.

''Hello Zack said you were dared to be a girl'' A blond haired girls said.\

''So we are here to help'' The other girl said.

Before I even said a word they were doing different things to my hair. About an hour later My orange bangs were straightened an in front of my face. Which later were pinned to the sides of me hair using bobby pins. My brown hair was curled and I realized my hair is longer than I thought. Then they turned to their attention to my face as the started applying blush and mascara. They decided for me less was more. I looked in the mirror and behind me were Ryugga and Kyoya smiling.

''My your hot as a chick we'd have to hire a body guard to protect you from college guys.''

''You know what are you going to wear'' Zachary said as he entered the room.

''How am supposed to know last night I mentioned that problem don't you r-''

''its okay what size are you in girls clothes'' The blond girl said as another girl came in with a bag full of clothes.

''I have no clue '' I replied seeing I have never crossed dress before.

For girls they are tuff they shoved the three boys out of the room and told me to take everything but my under pants off.

''Don't forget the bra'' I heard Kyoya say outside the closed door.

They started by deciding what size pants I would fit in. Girl's pants are to lose from the ass.

At the end they gave me a size three shorts and yellow shirt that had a design of a sun. The shirt was longer than I expected but I do see a lot of girls wearing this type of shirt. They allowed me to wear black Nike sneakers.

And now time to reveal myself to the boys.

Hello the original writer is my older sister she is on vacation and has asked me to do the story I hope you like my version later and thumbs up if you thought Nile was a girl on his first appearance in the show.


End file.
